Save me, notice me
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Akane is sad and needs time to think. Ranma doesn't realise it until she's gone.... RanmaXAkane pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does. The songs are from disneys Mulan, so i don't own them.

Save Me

It had been two years since the events at Jusenkyo took place. After the failed wedding Ranma and Akane's parents decided to leave them alone until they finished school.

Akane had graduated top in her class and recieved ten different scolarship offers for the top univesities in the world. In the end she decided she would go to Tokyo International University.

Ranma graduated with reasonable marks to everyones surprise. He could of gone to university, but instead took up Mr Tendo's offer of helping run the dojo and give lessons. He was devoted to martial arts, and nobody could ever change that.

Many people would have thought that Akane was pleased with her results, but in reality she didn't really care. After the failed wedding Akane started to change. Everyone thought she was growing up , and so they left her alone however what was really happening was that she was falling into a depression.

After the wedding, Ranma quickly forgave Shampoo and Ukyo, much to Akanes shock. Ranma became really friendly with them over the last two years.

Akane started to shun away from everyone after that. The only person who notices was Kasumi.

Kasumi was worried about her little sister. She could tell that she loved Ranma, and that he was hurting her. Kasumi was scared that her sister would do something rash if no one interferred, but she feared that the only one one who could help Akane was Ranma, and Ranma was oblivious about what was going on.

It was the middle of the summer holidays, when Kasumi finally faced her sister:

"Akane dear, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Kasumi, come in."

Akane was sitting on her bed reading a novel by her favorite author; Jane Austen.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you, and how you are"

"I'm fine Kasumi..."

"No Akane, you are not okay. You're suffering, I know you are so don't deny it. You need a break, time to think. To decide if you really love Ranma or not. I know I should of asked you first, but I booked you a four Day trip to the Onsen Sakiko Hotel in Kyoto. The car will be here at 11 pm. I figured you could sneek out. Akane you have got to admit that you really need it."

"Kasumi..."

Akane's voice broke as finnaly all the pain she felt, all her feelings broke the dam she had created in her mind and flooded her senses. Akane broke into tears and fell forwards into Kasumi's open arms. Kasumi held her sister and soothed her.

The two sister stayed like that for a long time. Soon it was time for Akane to pack and get ready to go.

Kasumi and Akane stood outside the house and hugged each other tightly before Akane had to get into the car.

"Don't worry Akane, everything will turn out okay. "

"I hope so , I hope so"

And with that she left.

A Day later

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! My Baby girl's run away !"

Soun Tendo had just found out that Akane had dissapeared.

They were all siting down to eat when Nodoka came in saying that Akane was missing.

"WHAT !"

To Kasumi's surprise, that yell came from none of the adults, but from Ranma.

Kasumi smiled to herself and quickly excused herself. She went to her room and picked up the documents concerning the booking of miss Akane Tendo into the Onsen Sakiko Hotel. She went to Akanes room and left it on her desk and went downstairs to wait.

And sure enough less than an hour later Ranma came bounding downstairs with a backpack yelling that he knew where Akane was and that he was going to find her.

Kasumi smiled to herself and just hoped that they could work things out before they came back.

At the Onsen Sakiko Hotel

A young man ran into the lobby and to the desk and asked the receptionist:

"Hello sir could you tell me which room Miss Akane Tendo is in please? I'm her fiancé."

" Room 214, but I believe she is in the private Onsen bath. Would sir like me to let him in?"

"Yes"

Ten minutes later Ranma was making his way, quietly, down to the private onsen.

When he got to the onsen, he hid behind a rock and watched Akane . He watched her undress, and it was then that he realised how beautiful she really was.

She's 10 times more beautiful than Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi put together. How could I ever called her sexless and unattractive!!! thought Ranma.

He was jolsted from his thoughts when she started to sing. Ranma listened in awe. Her voice was so angelic so beautiful...

Akane:

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside? "

She stopped and let out a big sigh.

"Ranma... I wish you could hear me."

"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure why fight the tide

Don't think so much, let your heart decide

Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine

I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign

But you'll never fall till you let go

Don't be so scared of what you don't know

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby, shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's goona lead you straight to me

Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free

I can do that for you if you believe in my

Why second-guess what feels so right

Just trust your heart

And you'll see the light

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby, shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's goona lead you straight to me

Your heart knows what's good for you

Let your heart show you the way

It'll see you through

Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are

You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far

Be swept away

Enjoy the ride

You won't get lost

With your heart to guide you

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby, shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's goona lead you straight to me

When things are gettin' crazy

And you don't know where to start

Keep on believin', baby

Just be true to your heart

When all the world around yu

It seems to fall apart

Keep on believin', baby

Just be true to your heart"

She finished her song and slowly slid down into the warm water.

Then whispering to the stars she said:

"Ranma I love you, I want you to be happy, but I want to be the one who makes you happy... I need a miracle, as if you'd ever like me better than the others."

In the shadows Ranma felt his heart fill with a warm heat, that only happened when he was around Akane. Then making his decision. He snuck as close as he could to Akane without letting her see him or know that he was there.

He took of her shirt cause he was to hot and then he started to sing:

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

Huh?

That's what I said:

A girl worth fighting for

I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...

Mmmh ...

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

You can guess what we have missed the most

since we went off to war

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

My girl will think I have no faults

That I'm a major find

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

Nah!

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

He thinks he's such a lady-killer

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

Wish that I had

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting –"

Akane listened to the song , hypnotized by the words and the voice of the singer. Then she realized that someoine was there...

"Whose there, show yourself.." yelled Akane, her voice having a slight trace of fear in it.

"Akane calm down, it's only me" said a voice from behiond the rock she was currently leaning against. A voice she knew only to well.

"RANMA! What on earth are you doing here"

"Well that's a silly question, I came after you. "

"I guess my father scared you into coming"

"Not really I came after you on my own, and I heard everything."

"Everything..."

"Yeah everything"

" Ranma I..."

Suddenly she found herself in his arms, her naked body pressed up against his naked chest.

" Akane..." said Ranma in a husky tone

"Not here" said Akane.

They quickly dressed and rushed to Akane's room.

The moment they reached the bedroom they collapsed on the bed, kissing each other with a need unknown to mankind.

One thing lead to another that night, but nothing happened that eiter of them would come to regret.

The next morning , Ranma woke up to a warm form cuddling up to him. He smiled and pulled the weight even closer.

"Morning beautiful" said Ranma to Akane.

"Hey" answered Akane .

They lay in silence for a while, before Ranma said:

"We need to get back"

" I still have one night left here."

"Really, well then I have an idea."

" What might that be then?"

" Lets get married, I mean I have the rings and there's a priest here so why not. And besides you're ..."

" I'm what Ranma?"

"The only one I want to marry. The only woman I could ever love. I love you Akane... Marry me."

Akane was silent for a while before letting out a loud squeal and jumping onto

Ranma, smothering him with kisses.

"YES! Of course Ranma! I love you so much Ranma."

Ranma just smiled before hugging her as close to him as he could.

A day later, Ranma helped Akane pull her suitcase out of the car. They were home, and the minute they walked trought the door, Dsoun Tendo errupted into tears.

"AKANE! My baby girl!"

"Daddy I'm fine, but me and Ranma need rest"

With that the secretly married couple disappeared upstairs.

Altough Kasumi and Nodoka noticed the rings and knew immediately what was going on.

A week later Nodoka suggested that Ranma and Akane move into her old house and she and Ranma's father move in to the Tendos.

Ranma and Akane agreed and Ranma suddenly found out that Akanes cooking depended on her mood. She was in an excelent mood on the first night in their house. As a result Ranma tasted the best meal he had ever had in his life.

In September, Ranma stzarted work in the dojo, and Akane went to university.

Unfourtunately in September; Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse,Cologne, Happospai, Ukyo,Kuno and Kodachi came back.

The girls still wanted Ranma to marry them. The Boys wanted to beat up Ranma.

Cologne wanted to force Ranma to marry Shampoo, and Happospai, well he was the same.

One evening Ranma came home to find Akane cowering in the corner of their bedroom . He automatically dropped everything and rushed over to her.

"Akane? What's wrong..."

"Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo... Oh Ranma they scared me so much.. They threaten to kill us, I mean me, they threaten to kill me."

"They won't . You're safe, I'd never let them kill you, I'm your husband. I promised to protect for ever. And what do you mean us?"

Akane didn't answer she just avoided his gaze. Ranma knew then that she was hiding something.

"Akane what are youn not telling me?"

"Nothing"

"Akane... I know you are lying. Now tell me ,please.."

"I'm... I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad ..."

Ranma was quiet in shock, Akane thought he was mad so she started to cry. However Ranma cried out in happiness as he picked up his wife and spun her around.

"Oh Akane, I am so happy. God I love you, I love you so much."

Akane held her husband tightly, a big smiled on her lips.

"Wait, Ranma what are we going to do about the others"

Ranma thought for a moment, and then said:

"Here's what we're gonna do..."

The next day Ranma and Akane had dissapeared. Everyone looked for them but after a few months they gave up.

Three years later...

The Tendo family and Saotome family, (minus Ranma and Akane) Cologne,Mousse, Shampoo, Happospai, Ukyo and Ryoga were all siting down for the New Years dinner Kasumi had made.

Kasumi was now maried to Dr. Tofu.

Nabiki was engaged to a rich buisness man and was going to get married in May.

Shampoo and Ukyo were still single, becaiuse they believed that Ranma would return to marry them.

The Kunos were in a mental institution for life so no one worried about them any more.

Just as they were all about to eat, The sound of the front door opening attracted their attention.

"Kasumi? Is anyone else meant to come?" asked Cologne.

"Not that I know of..."

Their conversation was interrrupted by a loud crash in the hall, and two small voices yelling at each other.

Then a loud voice but familiar yelled:

"BOYS ! behave."

Silence...

Then the pattering of little feet, and the door to the dining room slid open:

"I still don't get why they listen to you and not me." Said the man to the woman

" I'm their mother" came the reply.

Behind the two adults were two young boys almost identical apart from their hair. One had jet black hair the other had red hair.

"Akane? Ranma? Is that really you?" asked Nodoka

"Yeah mom, its us. Sorry we were gone so long but we needed to get away from it all. Sorry. But now we are home for good."

"Who are the children Akane?" asked Soun.

"Oh, them ... well dad these are your grandchildren. Kurama is the one with red hair and Yusuke is the one with black hair." Answered Akane.

"Where is your husband sister dearest" asked Nabiki.

"I am her husband Nabiki." Answered Ranma.

"NO!" yelled Shampoo and Ukyo.

" Yes , she is my wife. I chose her, sorry but I love her and only her." Said Ranma calmly.

" You forced him into this. You said you were pregnant, with surely some other mans kids and you used that excuse to trap Ranma" said Ukyo to Akane.

Ranma exploded.

"NO Ukyo! She did nothing of the sort. Akane and I have been marrieed for nearly four whole years now. I married her before she was pregnant. Those kids are mine, and she is my wife. You never held my hearteither of you, only she did. And now you now longer hod my frienship. Boys, Akane, we are leaving"

With that Ranma left the house pulling Akane along with him while he boys ran along soide of him.

They returned to their old house and settled down. Their familys came to say sorry the next day, and eventually the others all came round and became friends.

Ryoga married Ukyo, and Shampoo married Mousse.

In the end Nermia became normal, aside from the small fights, but they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Please review.


End file.
